1. Field
A burner is disclosed herein.
2. Background
FIG. 8 is a perspective view of a burner according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 8, a burner according to the related art includes a burner head 50 having a plurality of flame holes, and burner caps 61 and 62 which cover the burner head 50.
The burner head 50 includes an outer burner head 52, and an inner burner head 53 which is located at an inside of the outer burner head 52.
The burner caps 61 and 62 includes an outer cap 61 which covers an upper side of the outer burner head 52, and an inner cap 62 which covers the inner burner head 53.
In the case of such a burner, a flame should be spread between the outer burner head 52 and the inner burner head 53.
In the case of the burner according to the related art, a slit 63 which forms a flame spread passage may be provided at the outer cap 61 to spread the flame between the outer burner head 52 and the inner burner head 53.
A mixed gas in which air and a gas are mixed may exist in the slit 63, and thus, when the flame in one of the outer burner head 52 and the inner burner head 53 is extinguished, the flame may be generated again by receiving the flame of the other burner head.
However, according to the burner in the related art, the slit may be clogged with food or slop in the process of using the burner. In this case, there is a problem in that it is impossible to spread the flame through the slit.
In this case, there is another problem in that the unburned mixed gas leaks from one of the outer burner head 52 and the inner burner head 53.